


Ready to Collect

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dog adoption, F/M, Pet Adoption, Puppy Love, Rescue pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex is ready to collect on an old promise[Red Carpet Diaries Universe]
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ready to Collect

**Thomas Hunt Master lists: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] **

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“And you’re sure I can’t change your mind?” Thomas questioned, taking her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Not a chance.” Alex’s grin spread wider, she could barely contain her excitement. “Hey, when we first started dating, I asked you about pets.” 

“Yes, however, I thought it was more hypothetical,” he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes on him. “And every time since then?” 

A smirk played on his lips as he pulled her flush against him. He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, “So far, you’ve been very easily distracted.” 

Her eyes closed, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Thomas.”

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?” He suggested. 

She pulled his head away from her. “Not this time, Mr. Hunt. You promised me a puppy and I’m finally ready to collect.”

His fingers brushed over her cheeks, admiring the determination in her gaze. She was adorable when she tried to make demands. “Okay.” 

Alex squealed. She practically skipped her way into the shelter, dragging Thomas behind her. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hunt,” a volunteer greeted them. “I’m Eliza. We’re so honored you chose our shelter to visit today. All of our animals have been surrendered or rescued from abuse or neglect situations.”

Alex nodded, her joy fading some. She hated the idea that people could be so cruel to these precious creatures. 

“Is there something, in particular, you’re looking for?” Eliza asked.

“Not really,” she shrugged. I’ll know the one when I see it.”

“That’s the case with many of our patrons. Even those that think they know what they want, may fall in love with something different than they expected.” Eliza showed Alex a series of puppies and dogs of varying ages and sizes. Each one was a little cuter than the last. 

“What about that one?” Alex questioned as she moved toward a black lab in a cage in the corner. 

“He’s a little shy,” Eliza answered. “He’s had a hard time opening up to anyone since he’s been here.”

Alex knelt in front of the cage. “Hi, little guy.” 

The small black dog shifted further toward the back of the cage. A quiet whimper escaping his mouth. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” She sat patiently watching the young dog inch its way toward her until he was near the door. Carefully, she unlocked it then shifted back away. The puppy’s head popped out of the cage, as he tentatively placed one paw at a time on the cool, concrete floor. 

“That’s a good boy,” she cooed. The dog stepped closer to her, craning his neck to sniff the hand that she had extended toward him. “You’re adorable. You know that?”

The puppy’s tongue curled around her finger. 

“Good boy!” Gently, she stroked his head. Feeling more confident, he climbed into her lap. “Such a sweet boy! What’s his name?”

“We’ve been calling him ‘Boo’ since he seems scared of everyone,” Eliza explained, watching the dog open up to Alex. “He’s never warmed up this quickly to anyone.”

“Boo?” Alex considered as she lifted the puppy into her arms, standing to bring him over to Thomas. “What do you think?”

“Oh, we’re going to pretend you haven’t already made a choice,” Thomas raised his brow as he offered his hand to the dog to sniff. 

“Bogart and I like to make you feel like you have a say in things,” Alex teased. 

“Bogart?” He scratched the dog behind his ears. 

“Well, we can’t keep calling him ‘Boo’! Look at how brave this little boy is!” She held the dog closer to her chest.

“Bogart,” Thomas repeated. He turned his focus toward Eliza. “We’ll take him.”

Alex kissed Thomas’s cheek, then Bogart’s head. “Looks like you’re about to get a new home, Bogart. You are going to be loved so much.”


End file.
